Discovering the truth
by pressprincess
Summary: (ONESHOT) Everything he had thought he knew about his youngest son, was completely wrong. Kyouya was nothing like the boy his father had been so convinced of. (A bit of KyouKao in this one! Rated for implications! Lets just pretend episodes 25 & 26 didn't happen, k?)


Though Yoshio Ootori did not spend every waking moment with his youngest son, though they did not often have conversations about the day's events, and though they were not always on decent terms with each other, Yoshio liked to think that he indeed knew his son quite well.

The boy's favorite food, favorite vacation home, his preferred clothing brands, and even his morning routine. If asked who Kyouya's best friend was, Yoshio would swiftly reply with: "Kyouya doesn't have friends in the traditional sense," which was true. His youngest son simply kept his enemy's close. Kyouya knew what it would mean for the family company, if he made nice with the children of other influential families.

"Oh, excuse me, Father."

The object of his musings seemed quite surprised to see him sitting in the library. Yoshio looked up as his son entered and he could tell the boy was being ever so slightly cautious.

"I will be out of the way in a moment, father," the teen assured him, looking over a row of books. After a moment, he grabbed hold of a dark brown, leather bound novel that had seen better days, and began to exit the room silently. As he reached the doorway he paused. "Father?"

Yoshio could hear the tone of hesitance in his son's voice, and inwardly smirked. "Yes?"

Kyouya turned to face the man, somehow maintaining his deadpan expression. "Tamaki requested permission to bring the Host Club over. Would that be alright?"

He could tell the teen was using every ounce of control he had, not to look away. Yoshio took a second to relish in that affect he had on his son, before thoughtfully drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair he was currently seated in. "I suppose."

If he had been anyone else, Yoshio would have sworn he saw the corner's of his son's lips twitch. As if on cue, the door bell rang and for a split second, Kyouya's eyes flashed an emotion that his father had never seen before.

His father did not miss the way Kyouya's entire being brightened, as he quickly excused himself, setting his book on a small table beside the door and went out to the entry way. Genuinely curious about the people the teen surrounded himself with, Yoshio followed silently, being sure to stay back where he would not be noticed right away.

"Hi, Kyou-chan!" a little blonde Yoshio remembered to be Mitskuni Haninozuka, greeted brightly.

"Mama!" Suoh exclaimed, his voice full of strangled emotions.

Yoshio was surprised when, instead of being caught off guard, his son actually seemed to be expecting the outburst and the bone crushing embrace that followed.

"Yes...daddy?" Kyouya held his signature smirk, but the look of concern in his eyes was obvious to his father. "Is something the matter?"

He had to have heard that wrong. Had the two boys just referred to each other as "Mama" and "Daddy"?

Suoh looked up, his eyes brimming with over dramatic tears. "They're being mean to me again!" he whined, pitifully.

A set of twins Yoshio recognized as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiian, tried to look completely innocent but somehow ended up looking slightly nervous.

Kyouya shot them both a warning look. "Would you two leave him alone?"

The protective tone in his son's voice was not missed by Yoshio.

"Aw, c'mon!" the twins whined in unison. "We didn't do anything!"

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Kyouya looked down at the blonde who was still clinging to him. "What did they do, exactly?"

Suoh sniffled, "They keep calling me frenchie!"

The look that crossed Kyouya's face could only be categorized as dumbfounded. "That's it?"

"That's it?!"

"Please don't copy me, it's extremely annoying..."

"KYOUYA!"

Said teen sighed heavily. "Hikaru, Kaoru, must you really make my life so difficult?" he asked.

"It's not our fault he's so sensitive!" the twins replied in unison.

"I am not sensitive! MAMA!"

Rolling his eyes, Kyouya finally pushed the other boy off of himself. "Where's Haruhi?"

"Haru-chan said she's sick today," Mitskuni replied. "She sounded really yucky on the phone, huh, Takashi?"

The tall, silent figure at the boy's side simply nodded in affirmation.

"Wonderful," Kyouya grumbled. "That means I have to deal with this idiot by myself..."

"Kyouya!" Tamaki pouted. "You're so mean!"

Yoshio was surprised when his son's fist collided with the top of the other boy's head.

"Would you quit being so dramatic?" Kyouya demanded, but there was no annoyance or frustration in his voice, as if he were only saying the words to keep up appearances. "You know, you really are ridiculous."

Tamaki grinned as if he had just won an award, and Yoshio wondered if he had missed something. Kyouya had just called the blonde ridiculous, and it was if he had instead given the boy some sort of compliment.

"So where's your father?" Tamaki asked as if nothing had happened.

The brightness that had surrounded Kyouya a moment ago, had suddenly dulled to it's usual hue. "I believe he's in the library."

"Perhaps we should go, so we don't accidentally disturb him."

"That's a good idea. Though with you in the house, I'm surprised he hasn't been disturbed already..."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes, "Just go take the others to my room," he instructed. "I'll be there in a minute."

Tamaki nodded, and he and three of the others started their way toward Kyouya's bedroom.

Yoshio watched his son and the youngest Hitachiian, waiting for them to followed. But they didn't.

Instead, the two stood facing each other until the others were out of earshot, before Kyouya closed the gap between them. One arm wrapped itself around the young boy's waist, while Kaoru's arms snaked their way around the older's neck. It was all Yoshio could do not to gawk at the scene.

"So did you get my gift?" Kyouya asked.

Kaoru smiled gently, "They were beautiful," he replied. "You were obviously listen when I told you my favorites were daisies."

Kyouya had sent the boy flowers?

"When do I ever not listen to you?"

Kaoru's smile widened and he giggled lightly. "I can think of a few times...when we're supposed to be studying seems to be your favorite time to ignore me."

Kyouya smirked, setting his forward against the younger boy's. "Now, we both know that's not completely my fault," he said, coyly.

"Are you saying you can't control yourself around me?" Kaoru's smile morphed into a wicked grin.

Yoshio knew he should go back to the library, bury himself in a book and try to wash this entire scene out of his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"You make it impossible for me to do so..."

Kaoru laughed, and the love that passed through Kyouya's eyes and over his entire expression was blinding. Smiling, the older leant down to the younger's level and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I suppose we should go join the others before they become suspicious..." Kyouya said, the reluctance evident in his voice.

"Don't sound so disappointed," Kaoru told him, brushing his lips against the other's as he spoke. "You'll have me all night, remember?"

Yoshio actually had to repress a gasp. What exactly was that supposed to mean?!

Kyouya's expression shifted to accommodate a suggestive smirk. "Ah, yes," he said, coyly. "And I can hardly wait."

Yoshio felt his left eye twitch. This couldn't actually be happening. No, this was all some sick dream his brain had concocted from too much coffee before bed.

"C'mon," Kaoru said, prying himself from the other teen's hold and dragging him by the hand.

Smiling lovingly, Kyouya followed without protest.

For a moment, all Yoshio could do was stand there like an idiot. He blinked rapidly, trying to process what he had just seen. After a solid minute, the man came to a harsh realization: Everything he had thought he knew about his youngest son, was completely wrong. Kyouya was nothing like the boy his father had been so convinced of.

Slowly regaining his composure, Yoshio left his hiding spot and returned to the library. He decided quickly that he would do everything in his power to forget what he had just seen. In his mind, Kyouya would remain an emotionless, obedient child, who's only goal in life was to be the best at everything. He would remain the Kyouya his father knew, because this new version was far too complicated.


End file.
